Dead Space 2: Severed
Dead Space 2: Severed was a two-chapter downloadable content pack for Dead Space 2. The game took place on Titan Station and followed the story of Gabe Weller and Lexine Weller. The DLC was released on March 1 in the U.S. and March 2 in Europe on Xbox Live and the PlayStation Network for 560 Microsoft points (Now $6.99) and $6.99/€5.40 respectively. Plot Setting Severed was setted three years after the events of Dead Space: Extraction. Gabe Weller worked for the Sprawl Security. During a patrol in the Titan Mines, the Necromorph outbreak was unleashed. Gabe had to fight his way through the Sprawl, find Lexine and escape from the infested station. Gabe's story ran parallel to Isaac Clarke's experiences in the Dead Space 2 campaign. This was seen throughout Severed as Gabe stumbled upon the remains of Isaac's various battles. Plot summary Chapter 1 After Gabe's first encounter with the Necromorph outbreak in the Titan Mines and the deaths of his patrol squad, Gabe was able to contact Lexine and warn her about the outbreak. After his emergency warning was transferred, Gabe made his way through the Mines by passing through many areas that are visited by Isaac Clarke. During this, he received a transmission from Director Tiedemann ordering all of the surviving security teams to eliminate all of the key subjects and scrub the facility. Once Gabe finally arrived at the Titan Mines' exit, he was fired upon by his superior officer, Victor Bartlett who was in a gunship. After launching the explosive canisters at the gunship, Gabe was able to force Victor to retreat. Gabe demanded an answer for his commander's seemingly random act of violence leading to the revelation that Lexine was on the list of the key subjects to be terminated because of her involvement in the Oracle Program which had something to do with Lexine's recent pregnancy. Chapter 2 With renewed vigor, Gabe reached the hospital in a gunship to try to get to Lexine before his superior officer could reach her. Gabe was finally able to make it through the Hospital to the Psych Ward only to find Victor being disabled by the two strange men who are claiming to have orders to capture Lexine for further study. Gabe chased after the two strange men to a docked ship where Lexine escaped into the ship while her two kidnappers are transformed into the Necromorphs which he dispatched. Gabe and Lexine attempted to make their escape, but they found out that the airlock was locked and only accessible from a hackable console near the ship. As Gabe attempted to hack the airlock, Victor ambushed him with a live grenade. After a quick struggle, the grenade exploded, killing Victor and leaving Gabe severely injured with one of his legs gone and his helmet broken. During his final moments, he shot the four airlock fuses, allowing Lexine and their unborn child to escape. Left behind on the station, Gabe after saying goodbye succumbed to his wounds. An epilogue revealed that Gabe's body was taken for study while Lexine's whereabouts are unknown. Features Characters *Colin Price *Foster Edgars (Corpse) *Gabe Weller *Hans Tiedemann (Voice Only) *Isaac Clarke (Cameo) *Lexine Weller *Nolan Stross (Cameo) *Victor Bartlett *Unnamed Oracles Necromorphs *Brute *Crawler *Cyst *Divider *Exploder *Guardian *Infector *Leaper *Pods *Pregnant *Puker *Slasher *Spitter *Stalker *Swarmer *The Pack *Tripod (Corpse) *TwitcherThe Twitchers in Dead Space 2: Severed differed in appearance to the Twitchers in Dead Space. The Oracle Twitchers are a different variant of the Twitcher encountered at the end of the game. Gameplay Severed was similar to the gameplay of Dead Space 2 and it lasted for only two chapters. The game featured most of the Necromorphs from Dead Space 2 with the return of the Twitchers and a special Twitcher variant featured at the end of the game. The campaign setting of Severed took place in the same locations as the Titan Memorial Medical Center after Isaac fled from the Medical Wing. The track that Isaac previously used was seen from Gabe's perspective, though there are no items and nothing of importance happened. Chapters *Chapter 1 - Gabe fought his way through the Titan Mines. *Chapter 2 - Setted in the Titan Memorial Medical Center, Gabe attempted to rescue Lexine. Trivia *The DLC's cover paid homage to the Dead Space 2 cover art with Gabe instead of Isaac. *Severed could not be played on New Game+ as the completed save game was not considered a Cleared Save, making every playthrough of the DLC a fresh one. *Gabe started with a midly-upgraded Pulse Rifle in his inventory to give the player an edge. *The PFM-100 Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower was obtained as a pick up in Severed, making it the second weapon to be acquired this way in the entire series. *Gabe's RIG was damaged by Victor's grenade at the end. If the currently worn RIG was not the Patrol Suit, only Gabe's leg was severed while the suit's helmet remained intact. *Many of the areas of the Titan Mines that Gabe traveled through are the redesigned sections of the Multiplayer "Titan Mines" map. *In a similar relationship between Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction, many of the actions that Gabe took in the Mines that Isaac had to reverse and Isaac's actions in the hospital affected Gabe. *The Oracles who captured Lexine probably possessed Stasis Modules as they both transformed into Twitchers when they are infected by the Infectors. *If the player walked onto the scale directly after the first vacuum in the hospital, it was shown that with his RIG equipped, Gabe weighed 267 pounds. *There was no mention of the third survivor, Nathan McNeill who escaped from Aegis VII and the USG Ishimura along with Lexine and Gabe. Dead Space Executive Producer Steve Papoutsis confirmed that McNeill was the Necromorph that attacked Lexine in the post credits scene of Dead Space: Extraction.[note 2] *If you complete Dead Space 2 on Hardcore and play Dead Space: Severed, the Hand Cannon could be used. *There was a glitch where Gabe still had his leg dismembered. His RIG health was 0 and his helmet was still broken after the credits. Here, you still played as him, but any action that you took did not affect the game. For example, if you hack the terminal, nothing happened. No Necromorphs appeared and the only way to exit this glitch was to exit the game. *Gabe Weller did not encounter any Lurkers in Severed. Gallery File:Dead Space 2 Severed DLC Hanging Around v2 Gameplay File:Dead Space 2 Served DLC Everyone is Here Gameplay Severed1.jpg|Gabe Weller in his RIG Severed2.jpg|Gabe fighting Necromorphs Severed3.jpg|Scenic View of the Severed Content. Notes es:Dead Space 2: Severed Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Dead Space 2 Category:Downloadable Content for Dead Space 2